Vacances de Maraudeurs
by Ellana17
Summary: La rentrée en septième année est dans deux semaines, mais pour l'instant Lily Evans est engagée comme baby-sitter par la famille Potter. Elle espère seulement ne pas croiser James, mais cela semble inévitable...
1. Des employeurs particuliers

**Ma nouvelle fanfiction sur Harry Potter, et plus précisément sur un couple que j'adore : James et Lily. Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à J.K Rowling.**

*******VACANCES DE MARAUDEURS*******

**CHAPITRE 1: ****des employeurs particuliers**

Lily Evans, jeune fille de dix-sept ans et élève de Gryffondor, sortit de sa chambre, fin prête pour son premier jour de travail. Elle avait trouvé un emploi de baby-sitter pour les deux dernières semaines de vacance d'été, juste avant son entrée en septième (et dernière) année à l'école Poudlard. Pétunia lui lança un regard noir, et Lily transplana juste devant elle, ce qui faisait toujours enrager sa sœur. Maintenant qu'elle était majeure (du moins dans le monde des sorciers), Lily pouvait utiliser la magie comme bon lui semblait et s'en faisait une joie, se sentant enfin… complète.

Lily réapparue devant une somptueuse demeure victorienne, alors que la chaleur de cette journée ensoleillée était à son comble. Son travail l'occuperait tous les jours, pendant des heures entières, et Pétunia avait été ravie de l'apprendre : « au moins je ne te verrais pas à la maison » avait-elle craché. Bien qu'habituée à ses insultes et à ses regards méprisants, Lily ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de se contracter à chaque fois que sa propre sœur la rejetait et la traitait de « monstre ». Mais pour l'instant, debout devant la grande porte en bois, la jeune Gryffondor avait d'autres préoccupations en tête. En effet, les personnes qui l'avaient employé n'étaient autres que les Potter ! Quelle ironie !

- Lily, entre, lui dit chaleureusement Mme Potter.  
La femme avait des cheveux d'un noir de jet, de grands yeux marron et paraissait très distinguée.  
- Bonjour Mme Potter.  
- Je t'en pris, appelle-moi Eléonore.  
- Euh… très bien, bafouilla Lily en entrant dans le hall richement décoré.

Quand elle avait entendu parler d'un travail de baby-sitter, Lily avait sauté sur l'occasion. Elle adorait les enfants, et son salaire plus les quelques économies dont elle disposait déjà lui permettraient de louer un appartement dès sa sortie de Poudlard à la fin de l'année. Cependant, la jeune fille avait longuement hésité en entendant le nom des Potter… Elle ne se voyait pas passer deux semaines chez l'arrogant Potter, James de son prénom.

- Chaque année, ma sœur et son mari partent en vacances deux semaines et nous laissent leur fille. Habituellement mon fils s'en occupe mais il veut profiter de ses amis cet été, lui dit Eléonore Potter. D'ailleurs c'est lui qui m'a donné l'idée d'engager une baby-sitter.

Cela tombait parfaitement, elle n'aurait donc pas à côtoyer Potter. En y réfléchissant, le jeune homme ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis la dernière semaine de leur sixième année : pas un regard, ni un dernier « allez Lily-Jolie, sors avec moi ! », juste pour la route... Il ne lui avait même pas écrit pendant les vacances ! C'était reposant d'avoir enfin la paix, mais d'un autre côté… Lily le ressentait presque comme un vide, et cette sensation était très perturbante. Pour s'éloigner d'un coup comme il l'avait fait, c'était que finalement elle ne l'intéressait pas autant qu'il le laissait entendre…

Une fillette d'environs six ans, aux cheveux châtain clair et aux grands yeux verts arriva vers elles en courant, tirant Lily de ses pensés.  
- Madison, voici Lily.  
- Bonjour Madison, dit la jeune fille d'un air engageant.  
- Bonjour ! clama la petite avec un grand sourire.

Eléonore invita Lily à prendre le thé avec elle afin de faire plus ample connaissance et de lui donner tous les détails techniques pour ces deux semaines.

o

Pendant ce temps, Sirius, Remus et James étaient accoudés au bar du Chaudron Baveur. Peter était en vacances avec sa famille en France. Il était environs quatre heures de l'après-midi, et James fixait le fond de son verre vide, tandis que Sirius lançait des regards séducteurs aux trois minettes d'en face qui les reluquaient ouvertement.  
- Regarde Corny, elles bavent littéralement sur toi, lui dit son presque frère.  
- Sir'…  
- J'essaye juste de te remettre en selle cow-boy !  
La comparaison fit sourire Remus, bien qu'il ne soit pas très enthousiaste quand il s'agissait des « plans dragues » façon Sirius Black. Dès qu'il était question de sentiments, le jeune loup-garou ne se prêtait pas au jeu de peur de souffrir, et de faire également souffrir la pauvre fille qui s'enticherait de lui…

Ayant bien compris le regard mélancolique de son ami Lupin, James lui lança :  
- Un jour tu trouveras la bonne, et elle ne te lâchera plus !  
- Je te présenterais bien une de mes cousines, plaisanta Sirius, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée !  
Son air légèrement écœuré, comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à sa « délicieuse » et « chaleureuse » famille, les fit éclater de rire. Remus se tourna ensuite vers James et lui dit :  
- Commence par t'en trouver une pour toi, moi on verra plus tard.  
- James est un cas encore plus délicat que toi, c'est pour dire !  
Le jeune homme en question grimaça.  
- Je suis bien décidé à oublier Lil… Evans !  
- Tiens, s'étonna Sirius. C'est « Evans » maintenant ?  
- Oui, je vais mettre le plus distance entre Evans et moi. C'est pas elle que ça va déranger d'ailleurs et on aura tous les deux la paix !

o

Madison avait élu résidence sur les genoux de Lily, pour le plus grand plaisir de la jeune fille. Elles avaient été rejointes par Charles Potter qui ressemblait en tous point à son fils, sauf qu'il ne portait pas de lunettes. Lily laissa son regard parcourir le salon, des canapés en cuir marron, une grande cheminée en pierre, un luxueux parquet… assurément, les Potter ne manquaient de rien. Des photos de famille étaient posées sur le buffet en bois, Lily y vit James et ses parents, la petite Madison, ainsi qu'une jeune fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il y avait également une photo de James et Sirius. Contrairement à ce qu'elle faisait croire depuis des années, la jeune Gryffondor trouvait son condisciple réellement craquant, et le savait fidèle en amitié. James était prêt à tout pour les trois autres Maraudeurs. Mais sa manière de se comporter avec les filles et surtout ses « groupies » (comme elle s'amusait à les appeler) l'insupportait.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Lily entendit trois voix s'élever dans le couloir, se rapprochant peu à peu du salon. Les trois Maraudeurs firent leur entrée dans la pièce, l'air parfaitement décontracté et insouciant. Ils stoppèrent net en apercevant la jeune fille rousse sur le canapé.  
- Tu pourrais aussi surveiller James et Sirius, plaisanta la mère du premier. Vu leur âge mental…  
Son fils ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson qu'on aurait sorti de l'eau, incapable de prononcer un mot. Lily ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était aussi mignon que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu dans le Poudlard Express.  
- On a suivi tes conseilles James, lui dit son père. On a trouvé une baby-sitter incroyable, elle est à Poudlard, vous devez la connaitre.  
Remus sourit ouvertement en voyant la tête de son ami, se demandant s'il n'allait pas tourner de l'œil.  
- _C'est bien ma veine_… se dit James.

Lily prit congé, ravie de quitter ce guêpier avant que la situation ne devienne réellement inconfortable. Elle transplana directement dans sa chambre, toujours habitée par cette drôle de sensation : en le revoyant, une pensée s'était difficilement insinué en elle… comme si elle avait eu le mal de lui pendant ces deux longs mois. Elle ne se l'avouait qu'à moitié, mais dans ce maelström de sensations une seule était claire : elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de craquer pour Potter. Cela aurait été stupide et complètement déplacé. La jeune fille prit donc la résolution de l'ignorer pendant ces deux semaines. Ça lui éviterait de se montrer désagréable envers le fils de ses employeurs.

o

James quitta le salon sans un mot, encore trop sous le choc pour construire une phrase cohérente.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer ? questionna Mr Potter.  
- L'ironie du sort… affirma Remus d'un air mystérieux.  
Le regard d'incompréhension que lui lancèrent les Potter l'obligea à développer sa pensée.  
- C'est Lily Evans.  
Un air plus que surpris se peignit sur le visage de Charles.  
- Non, _la_ Lily ? Celle dont James nous rebat les oreilles depuis au moins trois ans ?  
- Celle-là même, affirma Sirius avant d'éclater de rire.  
- Je le comprends tout à fait, lança Eléonore. Cette jeune fille est réellement adorable et très jolie.

o

Le lendemain, James se réveilla aux aurores. En ouvrant les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas rêvé la journée d'hier : Li…Evans avait bien été engagée comme baby-sitter. Et dire que c'était lui qui avait eu cette idée ! Le jeune homme sauta hors de son lit et se précipita dans la chambre de son meilleur ami, décidé à avoir quitté les lieux lorsque la jeune fille arriverait.  
- Sir' ! Oh Patmol !  
James secouait le Gryffondor qui grogna et se tourna de l'autre côté du lit.  
- Sirius ! cria le jeune homme d'un air paniqué.  
Celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut.  
- Hein ? Quoi ! James ?  
- Dépêche-toi ! Il faut qu'on soit partit avant qu'Evans ne débarque !  
Potter tourna les talons et se précipita vers la porte de la chambre.  
- Et ne te rendors pas !  
Sirius allait lui en vouloir à mort de l'avoir sortit du lit si tôt mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Bien que l'envie de rester chez lui, croiser Lily, peut-être discuter avec elle le tenaille, il fallait qu'il quitte cet endroit maudit pour oublier la jolie rousse aux grands yeux verts.

o

Il passa la journée à s'amuser avec Sirius et Remus, grommelant de temps en temps sans s'en rendre vraiment compte.  
- Elle a dû faire exprès de venir me torturer jusque chez moi !  
Sirius se moquait gentiment de son presque frère tandis que Remus souriait, se demandant ce qu'il allait se passer entre ses deux là, où plutôt _quand._ La haine accumulée par Lily ne pouvait être que des sentiments refoulés avec une grande volonté…pour ne pas succomber.

o

Lily et Madison passèrent des heures dans la piscine, à jouer au ballon ou avec des bouées, ainsi qu'à se trémousser dans le salon sur une musique endiablée. La jeune Gryffondor n'aperçut pas Potter. À chaque fois qu'elle entendait un bruit de porte elle se retournait vivement, mais ce n'était pas lui. Lily appréhendait un peu le moment où ils se retrouveraient vraiment face à face.


	2. Une confrontation inévitable

**Que dire à part merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir **

**NanaFreezy : merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que la suite te plaira**

**DameLicorne : c'est vrai que c'est une romance sans prétention, mais j'espère réussir à te convaincre peut-être au fil des chapitres :)**

**Mea95Gryffondor : c'est bien vrai, j'adore quand ces deux là se cherchent sans se trouver, j'espère que tu trouva la suite amusante.**

**N'etoile : merci beaucoup. Ahh Sirius, qui ne craquerait pas pour lui ^^ moi j'aurais plus un faible pour Remus :)**

**Eunolie : j'espère que tu ne te lasseras pas de mon histoire :p je pense que je posterai un jour sur deux. **

**Amandine : Merci beaucoup :) Il faut dire que les reviews encouragent énormément. **

**bonne lecture**

**CHAPITRE 2 :** **une confrontation inévitable**

Deux journées passèrent ainsi. Mais au matin du troisième jour James s'étira lentement, n'arrivant pas à émerger du sommeil profond dans lequel il était plongé. Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux, ceux-ci se posèrent sur les rideaux tirés qui laissaient tout de même passer un peu de lumière. Le jeune homme ouvrit la fenêtre et se rendit compte avec horreur que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, en effet l'horloge annonçait dix heures. Il jura et se précipita vers la chambre de Sirius… qui était vide.  
- Ah le traître ! Faux frère !  
Sirius avait dû partir. Le Gryffondor n'avait plus qu'à passer la journée à l'étage, pour éviter de croiser Evans. Mais son ventre s'opposa à ce plan ingénieux en se mettant à grogner. James descendit les escaliers en étant le plus silencieux possible, tout en vérifiant que la voix était libre. Il était comme un criminel dans sa propre maison. Il était fou de constater tout ce que cette file pouvait lui faire faire !

Une douce odeur de crêpes provenant de la cuisine l'attira irrésistiblement dans la pièce. Une fois sur place, il trouva Lily aux fourneaux.  
- Salut, lui dit-elle en se retrouvant pour lui faire face.  
Le jeune homme lui lança un « salut » rapide avant de se diriger vers le frigo, se faisant violence pour ne pas la dévorer des yeux comme il le souhaitait.

Lily, pour sa part, ne manqua pas une miette du spectacle. Elle était très surprise de le trouver ici (croyant qu'il était déjà parti) avec pour tout pyjama un jogging et un vieux T-shirt de sport. Ses cheveux étaient à peine plus en bataille que d'ordinaire et ses yeux marron si séduisants paraissaient fatigués.  
- Je fais des crêpes pour ce midi mais tu peux en prendre maintenant si tu veux, lui proposa-t-elle.

James la fixa d'un air étonné. Pourquoi était-elle si gentille avec lui tout à coup ?  
_Surement parce que tes parents sont ses employeurs !  
_- Merci, dit-il en se servant.  
Après un instant de silence pesant, le jeune homme se décida à engager la conversation :  
- Tu fais souvent du baby-sitting ?  
Il fut étonné par son ton timide. La jeune fille l'impressionnait encore plus maintenant qu'il avait pris la résolution de l'oublier, ce n'était pas très logique…  
- Oui, depuis des années, lui répondit Lily tout en restant concentrée sur la crêpe qui cuisait. L'été dernier je suis allé travailler comme fille au pair en France.  
James laissa échapper une exclamation d'admiration.  
- Donc tu sais parler français ?  
- Oui, entre autre.  
Madison accourut du salon.  
- Lily ! lança la petite fille d'un ton plaintif.  
Mais ses yeux s'illuminèrent quand elle aperçut son cousin.  
- Jamesie !  
Mady vint s'assoir sur les genoux du jeune homme et fit claquer une bise sur sa joue.  
- T'es vraiment mal coiffé, nota-t-elle.  
Cette remarque fit sourire Lily qui les observait du coin de l'œil.  
- Je sais mais j'y peux vraiment rien, et c'est pas faute d'essayer !  
Les deux cousins se mirent à rire, et la jeune Gryffondor les trouva adorables. Potter n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'il était à Poudlard, il était moins sûr de lui et moins arrogant. Puis Madison but une gorgée de limonade dans le verre de James… pour tout recracher quelques secondes plus tard sur le T-shirt de celui-ci.  
- Ah, ça pique ! se plaignit-elle. Oops, désolé Jamesie.  
- C'est pas grave Mady, je devais me changer de toute façon.

James se leva et quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Lily, trouvait ce nouveau James très étrange. Mais dans le bon sens…

o

La journée passa sans que Lily ne recroise son condisciple de Gryffondor. Il avait finalement dû se décider à sortir.

Sur les coups de dix-sept heures, on sonna à la porte et Lily s'empressa d'aller ouvrir. Sur le pas de la porte se tenait une jeune fille d'environs seize ans, aux cheveux bruns coupés au carré et dont les yeux étaient d'un bleu profond.  
- Salut, je suis Blair ! lança-t-elle d'un ton joyeux. Tu dois être Lily ?  
- Euh, oui.  
La jeune fille dû remarquer son drôle d'air car elle se mit à sourire.  
- Excuse-moi, je suis la cousine de James.  
- Oh, dit Lily en s'écartant pour la laisser entrer. Tu es la sœur de Madison ?  
- Non, je suis la cousine de James du côté paternel et Mady du côté maternel.  
Lily hocha la tête.  
- James n'est pas là, il est sortit.  
- Pas grave, je vais l'attendre.

Blair se dirigea vers la cuisine, Lily sur les talons. La brune se servit dans le frigo avant de demander :  
- Tu es dans la classe de James ?  
- Oui, même année et même maison.  
- Gryffondor, hein ? La maison des courageux.  
Elle lui sourit. Lily se dit qu'elle méritait bien sa place dans cette maison d'ailleurs. Il en fallait du courage pour supporter James Potter ! Mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas dire ça devant sa cousine.  
- Pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais vu à Poudlard ?  
- C'est parce que je n'y suis pas. En fait, j'habite aux Etats-Unis et je suis venu passer les vacances chez mes grands-parents.

Les deux jeunes filles se mirent à discuter de choses et d'autres, puis Potter et Black firent leur entrée dans la cuisine. Le premier sembla surpris de trouver sa cousine ici.  
- Hey ! lança-t-il alors qu'elle l'enlaçait.  
- Salut Blair ! dit Sirius avec un sourire charmeur.  
James lui lança un regard semblant dire « Sirius, s'il te plaît, c'est ma _cousine_ ! ». Black eut un haussement d'épaules signifiant surement : « Arrête, j'y pensais même pas ! » Lily, qui avait suivit l'échange silencieux, ne pu s'empêcher de sourire quand James leva les yeux au ciel. Elle non plus n'était pas convaincue par l'air innocent de Sirius.  
- Bonjour Black, lança-t-elle avec un sourire un peu forcé.  
- Salut Evans.

Potter se tourna vers la dénommée Blair et lui dit :  
- Alors, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
- Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de venir saluer mon cousin préféré ?  
- B., je suis ton seul cousin ! rit-il.  
Mais il avait bien remarqué les regards discrets qu'elle lançait à Sirius. Le fait de savoir qu'il habitait désormais ici avait peut être influé sur sa décision devenir les voir.

Pendant ce temps, Lily se débattait entre Mady, une crêpe et un pot de pâte à tartiner au chocolat. En la voyant ainsi, repoussant négligemment ses longs cheveux roux derrière son dos, ses yeux verts couvant Mady du regard, James ne pu s'empêcher de la trouver attendrissante et surtout très belle. Les yeux s'arrondissant de surprise et d'effroi, il quitta la pièce en trombe.  
- Bah, qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ? questionna Blair à l'intension du jeune brun à côté d'elle.  
- Une crise d'_Evansite_ aiguë, expliqua Sirius d'un faux air scientifique. Il fuit le foyer de contamination.  
Les deux adolescents se sourirent d'un air complice.


	3. Un rapprochement hésitant

**Et voilà le nouveau chapitre. Bienvenu aux nouveaux lecteurs, et merci à tous pour vos reviews. **

**Bonne lecture :) **

**CHAPITRE 3 : un rapprochement hésitant**

Le lendemain matin, la routine reprit ses droits. Lily passa la journée avec Madison, tandis que James s'était empressé de quitter les lieux avant l'arrivée de sa chère Evans. La jeune fille en venait presque à regretter qu'il ne soit pas là. L'évitait-il ? Ça ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié vu son attitude avec lui : elle était tout simplement exécrable. Lily aurait tant aimé discuter avec le Gryffondor, mais pourquoi ? Surement parce que Mady, bien qu'adorable, n'avait pas une grande capacité de conversation et que le Maraudeur était le seul adolescent de son âge qu'elle était susceptible de croiser tous les jours. Oui, c'était surement l'explication la plus logique.

Dès le jour suivant son souhait fut exaucé.

En effet, Remus se reposait chez lui (lycanthropie oblige, il venait de passer une horrible nuit), Sirius et Blair étaient allés se promener, évinçant James par la même occasion. Ce dernier se retrouva donc dans la cuisine le matin même avec la perspective peut réjouissante de rester seul. A moins que… Non, il ne devait pas céder à la tentation de passer la journée avec Lily, ça n'arrangerait pas ses affaires. Cependant, Mady choisit pour lui.  
- James ? Tu restes avec nous aujourd'hui, hein ?  
Sa cousine le regardait avec des yeux de chien battu, et il ne put pas résister.  
- D'accord… souffla-t-il.  
La petite fille poussa une exclamation de joie, tandis que Lily laissait un sourire étirer ses lèvres. La Gryffondor remarqua le regard interrogateur que leur lançait Madison, ses yeux allant de James à Lily. Elle soupira tout en maudissant les enfants qui semblaient souvent voir des choses qu'eux même ne comprenaient pas vraiment.

James lança un sortilège informulé et une chanson se mit à résonner dans la pièce. Lily eut une petite exclamation de surprise en reconnaissant les premières notes du morceau.  
- C'est une chanson qui passe en ce moment chez les moldus !  
James sourit de la voir aussi surprise.  
- Je sais. Je vais souvent dans des snacks moldus donc j'entends toutes les chansons à la mode.  
La jeune Gryffondor lui sourit en retour et dit :  
- Je m'en doutais pas. Et tu fais d'autres choses…euh, « typiquement moldues » ?  
- J'aime beaucoup le cinéma. On est allé voir Star Wars avec Sirius la semaine dernière. Mais je comprends pas pourquoi ils aiment tant les histoires aussi invraisemblables !  
Cette fois, Lily éclata de rire.  
- Et c'est un sorcier qui dit ça !

Les deux Gryffondors et Madison se lancèrent ensuite dans la préparation d'un gâteau au chocolat. James se détendait au fur et à mesure, tout en essayant de ne pas dire trop de bêtises, ou de ne pas énerver sa condisciple. Il aimait l'entendre rire de ce qu'il disait, la voir lui sourire (ce qui n'arrivait jamais habituellement).

Lily, elle, se sentait plus libre. Cela lui faisait du bien de rire ouvertement des pitreries de Potter pour changer, de ne plus afficher cet air détaché, presque méprisant quand elle le regardait. En fait, elle n'était pas mieux que lui, et toutes les critiques qu'elle lui faisait, elle aurait pu les retourner contre elle-même. Lily se demanda même si elle n'était pas plus orgueilleuse que lui… Quoi qu'il en soit, ils arrivaient _ex aequo _pour ce qui était de l'entêtement : lui pour ne jamais renoncer à l'idée qu'ils puissent être ensemble, et elle pour toujours répondre non. Potter n'avait jamais abandonné, même après les refus tous plus humiliants les uns que les autres, parfois même les gifles… jusqu'à maintenant. La jeune fille en venait même à regretter les incessants « Lily-jolie, sort avec moi »/ « Jamais de la vie Potter ! »/ « Allez Lily »/gifle/ « Mais pourquoi tant de violence ma Lily ?» Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Au fil de la conversation, ils en vinrent à parler des parents de James, qui étaient Aurors.  
- Ça doit être difficile pour toi.  
Potter hocha la tête.  
- C'est vrai qu'il y a toujours un risque. En plus, ils sont souvent en déplacement, donc il arrive qu'on ne se voit même pas pendant les vacances. Mais on s'écrit très souvent.

o

Lily et Madison entrèrent dans le salon aux environs de seize heures et trouvèrent les trois Maraudeurs affalés sur le grand canapé de cuir. James tourna automatiquement la tête en entendant coulisser la baie vitrée son regard tomba sur Evans en maillot de bain marron, une serviette nouée autour des hanches, ses cheveux roux encore humides tombant en boucles épaisses le long de son dos.  
- Au fait, leur dit-elle après être allé chercher un jus de fruit pour la plus jeune cousine de Potter. Où est Peter ?  
- Il est vacances en Italie avec sa famille et Lorren, sa copine, lui répondit James tout en fixant le mur d'en face.  
- En Toscane, précisa Remus.  
- Tos…quoi ? interrogea Black avec air perdu.  
- Toscane. C'est une région !  
- Inculte ! plaisanta James.  
- Parce que tu le savais toi peut-être ? répliqua le Gryffondor aux yeux bleus.  
- Non, mais moi au moins je la joue discrète'.  
Lily rit légèrement, sans bruit, amusée malgré elle par le manège de ses condisciples. Puis elle agita sa baguette en bois de saule et les deux filles se retrouvèrent séchées et habillées en une seconde.  
- Eh Sirius, je sais pas où j'ai mis mon livre de contes, j'peux aller voir s'il est dans ta chambre ? demanda Madison.  
Le jeune homme lui répondit par l'affirmative tandis que Lily restait figée sur place.  
- Tu as une chambre ici ? interrogea-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil en face d'eux.  
Sirius sembla hésiter, mais finit par lui sourire.  
- Oui, je suis parti de chez moi l'été dernier et depuis les Potter m'hébergent.  
- J'allais pas te laisser tomber, lui dit James.  
Les deux Maraudeurs se sourirent. Lily, quant à elle, était troublée. Bien sûr, elle les savait proches… mais pas à ce point là.  
- C'est parce que tu es à Gryffondor ?  
- Oui. Toute ma famille était à Serpentard et je n'ai jamais été d'accord avec leur manie du sang pur. En plus… ils n'aimaient pas vraiment mes fréquentations.  
Potter éclata de rire.  
- C'est sûr qu'un ami aux parents Aurors ça fait tache dans le décor !  
Les trois Gryffondors avaient pris le parti d'en rire, mais Lily voyait bien que ce sujet les affectait beaucoup.  
- C'est peut-être pas comparable, mais je sais ce qu'on ressent quand on est renié par sa propre famille…  
Le regard interrogateur de Sirius la traversa de part en part.  
- Vous savez que je suis une née-moldu. Et bien, lorsque j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard, Pétunia, ma propre sœur, n'a pas accepté ma différence. Elle m'a chassé de sa vie, et me traite de monstre, ou d'erreur de la nature, ça dépend des jours.  
Sirius, James et Remus étaient on ne peut plus choqués.  
- Elle est horrible avec moi, et chaque occasion est bonne pour me trainer plus bas que terre. Mes parents ont bien essayé de nous rapprocher mais il n'y a plus rien à faire. C'est pour ça que je reste à Poudlard pendant les vacances, et qu'à Noël je suis allée chez Alice. Pour voir mes parents, maintenant, il faut que je profite des moments où Pétunia n'est pas à la maison…

Lily était bouleversée par toutes ces émotions remontées à la surface alors qu'elles étaient habituellement si bien enfouies. Elle tourna presque instinctivement la tête vers Potter dont les yeux semblaient remplis de colère, mais aussi d'une grande tristesse. Son regard noisette posé sur elle fit frissonner la Gryffondor.

o

Deux jours plus tard, le Dimanche, Lily était assise chez elle à la table du petit-déjeuner. Son père lisait le journal tandis que sa mère buvait un café. Pétunia était avec son _fiancé_, Vernon. La jeune fille repensa au petit-déjeuner de la veille chez les Potter. Elle était entrée dans la cuisine en plein milieu d'une conversation entre Eléonore et son fils unique.  
- Jamie chéri, si tu pouvais ranger ta chambre aujourd'hui…  
« Jamie chéri » rougit légèrement quand il se rendit compte que Lily était là, ce qui la fit sourire. Sirius et Madison arrivèrent sur ces entrefaites et la petite se précipita dans les bras de sa baby-sitter.  
- Lily, la salua Mme Potter avec un grand sourire. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?  
- Très bien, merci, répondit celle-ci.  
- Mais c'est quoi cette manie de se faire aimer de _tous_ les Potter ? fit remarquer Sirius avec un sourire moqueur.  
James le fusilla du regard, ses lèvres formèrent les mots « faux-frère » dont Lily ne comprit pas la signification.

La Gryffondor fut amusée par ce souvenir.  
- Tu as l'air de bonne humeur, nota son père.  
- C'est vrai, tu as le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.  
Lily tenta de se justifier, peut-être plus pour elle-même que pour ses parents :  
- Et bien, le soleil brille et c'est mon jour de congé. Je vais aller me balader.  
La jeune fille se leva d'un bond et sortit de la maison. Elle passa la journée à se faire dorer au soleil et à lire.


	4. Une sensation étrange

**Merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires qui me font très plaisir et en même temps permettent de m'améliorer. J'espère avoir réussi à retranscrire fidèlement les pensées de Lily dans ce nouveau chapitre et que cette suite vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture :) **

**CHAPITRE 4 : une sensation étrange**

Lily arriva chez les Potter de bonne humeur, et pour cause ! Ce matin elle avait reçu (en même temps que sa liste de fourniture) son insigne de préfète-en-chef. Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise, mais elle était flattée que Dumbledore lui face à ce point confiance. La jeune fille entra dans la cuisine où se tenait Mady et le poursuiveur de Gryffondor. Elle remarqua bien son air perdu, mais pas l'insigne posée devant lui.  
- _Et_ _si Lily est la préfète-en-chef je tuerai Dumbledore !_ pensa-t-il. _  
- _Ça va ? questionna Lily.

Avant qu'il ne se tourne vers elle, le regard de Lily tomba sur l'insigne de préfet-en-chef. Ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise, sa bouche s'ouvrit, puis se referma.  
- J'y crois pas, parvint-elle à dire.  
- Je crois que ça m'a choqué plus que toi, rit-il.  
Elle lui sourit et ajouta :  
- Je crois qu'on va être obligés de se supporter maintenant : c'est moi la préfète-en-chef.  
Avant, Potter aurait déclaré : « J'adorerais passer du temps seul avec toi, ma Lily », mais il n'en fit rien.  
- Notre propre salle commune, dit-il. Ça va être bizarre de ne plus partager le dortoir avec Sirius, Remus et Peter.  
Lily hocha la tête.  
- Je m'en veux un peu, je vais laisser Alice dans le dortoir avec ces glousseuses.  
Elle parut soudain gêné en se souvenant que le jeune homme en face d'elle était _sorti_ avec les glousseuses en question.  
- La pauvre ! lança James.  
Ils se sourirent avec complicité. Quelques secondes plus tard, Blair fit son entrée dans la cuisine afin de partager leur petit-déjeuner.  
- Salut ! lança la brune avec sa bonne humeur habituelle.  
Puis son regard tomba sur l'insigne que James n'avait pas encore rangé.  
- Je savais que t'allais l'avoir ! Tu es dans les premiers de la classe et tout le monde t'apprécie, tu n'aura aucun mal à te faire respecter.  
C'était vrai. Même si cela tuait Lily de l'admettre, Potter était très intelligent et travailleur.

Puis ce fut au tour de Sirius d'entrer dans la pièce, les cheveux encore mouillés, l'eau dégoulinant sur son t-shirt gris. La jeune Potter se mordilla imperceptiblement la lèvre avant de lancer :  
- Ton meilleur ami a été nommé préfet-en-chef, comment vas-tu survivre à ça ?  
- J'ai toujours dit que Dumbledore était complètement gâteux, plaisanta Black.  
- Je plains l'autre préfet qui devra te supporter, déclara Blair avec un sourire moqueur.  
- En fait… dit Lily. C'est moi l'autre préfet.  
Cette fois, Sirius éclata carrément de rire, qui s'apparentait étrangement à un aboiement.

o

Mady avait élu résidence dans le salon, courant entre les canapés, se cachant dans les grands rideaux sombres ou se roulant sur le tapis ancien qui semblait très confortable. Lily était assise en compagnie des Maraudeurs et de Blair, et participait à la conversation sans quitter sa jeune protégée des yeux.  
- Sans me vanter, reprit Black, la meilleure c'était la mienne. Rusard n'a jamais décollé ce poster d'ABBA du mur de son bureau !  
- Tu parles ! répliqua Remus en riant. On a tous été collés un mois entier alors qu'on n'avait rien à voir avec ça,_ nous_ !  
- Pour une fois ! souligna Potter.  
La jeune fille rousse le regarda à la dérobée, un sourire éclatant illuminait ses traits à l'évocation de tous ces bons souvenirs de Poudlard. Elle se tourna vers Blair et lui dit d'un air faussement excédé :  
- Après c'est moi qui doit rattraper toutes leurs bêtises et me débrouiller pour qu'on ne finisse pas les derniers à la coupe des quatre Maisons !  
- Nos points gagnés au Quidditch aident pas mal ! s'offusqua Sirius.  
- C'est le moins que vous puissiez faire !  
Sirius se renfrogna, provoquant l'hilarité de Blair qui se délectait de leurs anecdotes toutes plus loufoques les unes que les autres. Potter était allé leur chercher quelques boissons. Quand il se rassit, ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Lily et leurs regards restèrent comme accrochés. La voix de Mady, fluette et innocente mit fin à cet instant hors du temps :  
- Pourquoi tu regardes tout le temps Lily ? demanda-t-elle à son cousin.  
Celui-ci blêmit, tandis que les joues de Lily se teintaient de rose. Remus toussota dans son verre, s'étouffant à moitié. Et Sirius dut lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas éclater de rire.

o

Suite à cet épisode quelque peu gênant, le poursuiveur avait jugé bon que les Maraudeurs se rendent à la piscine. Lily avait finit sa journée de travail en compagnie de Mady et Blair, discutant avec cette dernière.

Ce fut avec plaisir que la jeune Evans se coucha sur son lit, se lovant entres les coussins après cette longue journée. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle alla s'assoir à son bureau et, s'emparant d'une plume, entreprit d'écrire à Alice, sa meilleure amie.

_Chère Alice,_

_J'espère que tout se passe bien depuis ma dernière lettre. Comme tu le sais déjà, je travaille chez les Potter où l'ambiance est assez étrange. Je dirais que je suis en train de devenir amie avec les Maraudeurs. Incroyable, n'est ce pas ? J'ai même discuté calmement avec Potter, j'étais pourtant la première à croire la chose impossible.  
Tu ne devineras jamais la dernière de Dumbledore : il a nommé Potter préfet-en-chef ! Ce qui veut dire que je vais devoir le supporter 24h/24, le cauchemar ! J'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il l'ait nommé, on parle de Potter !  
Mon travail est, comme tu le sais, le seul moyen d'échapper à Pétunia durant toute la journée. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Vernon son fiancé (pouah !) dîne quasiment tous les soirs chez moi. J'ai vraiment hâte qu'ils se marient, au moins Pétunia ira vivre avec lui et j'aurais enfin la paix. Quand je pense à la famille de Potter, si unie. En plus il est fils unique, quelle chance ! Tu savais que Black habitait chez lui ? J'ai appris ça et en fait je ne pensais pas avoir autant de points communs avec Black. C'est une sensation très désagréable.  
En tout cas, j'ai toujours hâte de commencer une nouvelle journée à présent : Mady est vraiment adorable. Et au moins j'échappe à mon horrible sœur. _

- Eh le monstre ! cria une voix haut-perchée.

_En parlant de la goule… Je suis attendue pour le dîner._

_xxx_

_Lily. _

o

La journée suivante continua dans le domaine de l'étrange. Les Maraudeurs avaient décidé de rester chez James. Blair en profitait pour passer du temps avec ce cousin qu'elle ne voyait plus que rarement. Lily, occupée avec Madison et des poupées, fut surprise que Remus vienne la voir. La jeune fille ne remarqua pas les signes de Potter destinés à son ami : il hochait négativement la tête et mimait de lui trancher la gorge mais Remus ne fit pas attention aux menaces de mort proférées frénétiquement par son ami et invita Evans à se joindre à eux. Ce qu'elle accepta avec joie. Le jeune homme lui proposa une partie d'échec version sorcier tandis que Blair, Potter et Black discutaient Quidditch, se disputant presque.  
- Quand ils sont comme ça on peut en avoir pour des heures, lui expliqua le Gryffondor.  
- Bien sûr que tu les trouves meilleurs ! s'exclama Sirius. Tu supportes ton pays.  
- Ça n'a rien à voir, expliqua la jeune Potter. L'équipe des États-Unis a le meilleur Capitaine, et leur esprit d'équipe leur a permis de gagner la final sans avoir attrapé le Vif d'or !  
Black dut bien admettre qu'elle avait raison.  
- Tu t'y connais bien en Quidditch ? questionna Lily alors que son fou glissait en F4.  
- Oui, je suis vraiment fan. Ça doit être de famille.  
Les deux Potter se sourirent d'un air complice.  
- Et toi Lily ?  
- Et bien, pas vraiment. Vu que je vis dans le monde Moldu j'ai jamais eu l'occasion de voir un match en dehors de ceux de Poudlard.  
- Mais tu supportes ta maison, n'est ce pas ?  
- Oui, oui, mais…  
- Elle a du mal avec quelques membres de l'équipe, plaisanta Sirius.  
- Ça on ne peut pas le lui reprocher, rétorqua la brune avec un grand sourire moqueur.  
- C'est juste que je ne suis pas fan de ce sport, finit Lily après cette interruption.  
- Parce que tu n'aimes pas voler, avança Potter en la regardant intentionnellement dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis longtemps.  
La jeune fille ne dit rien, attendant simplement la suite, et essayant de ne pas se perdre dans ses yeux noisette.  
- Il n'existe pas de sensation plus grisante, c'est comme si on était libéré de toutes entraves.  
- La vitesse, ajouta Sirius.  
- Le vent dans les cheveux, finit Blair.  
Les deux garçons la dévisagèrent.  
- Bah quoi ?  
Son air étonné fit sourire Lily.  
- Tu comptes toujours continuer au niveau professionnel ? demanda Remus en déplaçant sa dame. Echec, annonça-t-il à son adversaire.  
Blair hocha la tête, puis se tourna vers Black :  
- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais rejoint James dans sa folie de devenir Auror.  
- Et oui. Ça ferait enrager ma mère…si elle le savait !  
Comme ça Potter voulait devenir Auror ? Il ne manquait pas de courage. Après tout, il n'était peut-être pas à Gryffondor pour rien.  
- Echec et mat, déclara-t-elle.  
- Eh, comment t'as fait ça ? rigola Lupin.  
- Et toi Remus ? questionna Blair.  
- Je sais pas vraiment encore. J'pensais me spécialiser dans la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, peut-être me tourner vers l'enseignement.  
- Cool, lança Lily, admirative.  
Puis la jeune Potter se tourna vers elle et lui posa la même question.  
- Euh, en fait, je sais pas trop… J'ai en quelque sorte promis à Dumbledore de réfléchir à propos d'une carrière d'Auror, dit-elle l'air un peu gêné.  
- C'est pas très étonnant en fait, souligna Remus alors que Black se levait en faisant grincer le canapé.  
- Où tu vas ? demanda James.  
- Je reviens.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, Sirius (qui ne pouvait tenir en place ni sur un canapé ni avec une fille) descendit les escaliers, muni de sa guitare.  
- Houais ! s'exclama Madison en accourant vers eux.  
- Oh non, fit Remus d'un ton fataliste.  
- Alors, je vous joue quoi ?

Blair se prit au jeu, ce qui n'étonna pas Lily, et proposa quelques chansons d'un groupe sorcier qu'elle adorait. Il s'avéra que Black les connaissaient très bien. La jeune fille brune le dévorait des yeux, ce qui fit sourire Lily alors que James affichait une expression un peu gênée.  
- _Rien d'étonnant_, se dit Evans. _Sirius est son meilleur ami, le coureur de jupons qui brise des cœurs, et Blair est sa cousine. Il ne veut pas qu'on lui fasse de mal._  
Lorsque Blair croisa son regard, Lily lui sourit d'un air entendu. Ce à quoi la brunette répondit par un haussement d'épaule qui signifiait sans doute : « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler ».

Mr et Mme Potter rentrèrent sur ses entrefaites.  
- Lily, je suis désolée, nous sommes en retard, lui dit Eléonore.  
Lily consulta sa montre et se rendit compte qu'en effet, ils avaient près d'une demi-heure de retard sur l'horaire prévu.  
- J'avais même pas remarqué… avoua-t-elle, hésitante. Je vais rentrer.  
- Attends, pas tout de suite, lui dit Blair. Viens te baigner avec nous.  
Ses yeux n'étaient peut-être pas noisette mais ils brillaient du même éclat que ceux de Potter, alors elle accepta.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous en tenue devant la piscine. La nuit étant tombée, les lampes d'extérieur avaient prit la relève, éclairant les alentours d'une faible lueur.

Leur baignade se transforma rapidement en bataille rangée lorsque Sirius poussa la jeune Potter à l'eau.  
- Oops, lança-t-il d'un air moqueur.  
Blair le tira vivement par le bras alors qu'il riait à gorge déployée, le faisant basculer à son tour.

Remus, qui se moquait ouvertement de son ami, fut poussé par James. Lily prit la défense de sa nouvelle amie et toutes deux firent face comme elles purent à trois adolescents survoltés. Ils s'aspergeaient, se coulaient, tous les coups étaient permis. Ils s'amusaient comme de vrais enfants.

Lily recula peu à peu en voyant James s'avancer vers elle, un sourire carnassier étirant ses lèvres, mais elle se retrouva acculée contre la paroi carrelée. Elle était bloquée.  
- Allez Lily !  
En disant cela, le jeune Gryffondor l'attrapa à bras le corps et la balança à l'eau comme si elle ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume. Lily émergea quelques secondes plus tard, des cheveux devant les yeux, toussotant, mais souriant à pleine dents.  
- Tu vas me payer ça, Potter !  
- J'attends de voir, Evans !

La jeune fille se jeta sur son adversaire sous l'œil amusé de Remus. Lui appuyant sur la tête, elle essayait de couler le poursuiveur des Gryffondor.  
- C'est pas encore ça ! fit remarquer Sirius d'un air moqueur, ce qui entraîna des éclats de rire de la part de Blair et Remus.

Lily sortit de l'eau, à bout de souffle, riant encore de leur affrontement. A plusieurs reprises, sa peau avait frôlé celle, froide et si douce, de James… enfin, de Potter. Assise sur les galets, son cœur s'affola à nouveau lorsqu'elle repensa à ce contact. Se mordillant la lèvre, ce qu'elle faisait inconsciemment lorsqu'elle était anxieuse, Lily observa le jeune homme qui venait de sortir de la piscine. Des gouttes d'eau glissaient le long de son torse musclé, et le regard de la Gryffondor s'attarda plus que nécessaire sur ses abdos si bien dessinés. Quand elle croisa le regard noisette de James, Evans détourna vivement les yeux. En plus, l'atmosphère romantique produite par le peu de lumière et ses reflets dans l'eau ne l'aidait pas à y voir plus clair.  
Potter s'assit à côté d'elle sans un mot, le regard perdu dans les étoiles. Remus et Blair échangeaient leurs impressions sur les Etats-Unis (le jeune homme y étant allé plusieurs fois) pendant que Sirius s'ébrouait tel un chien pour se sécher.  
- Eh ! protesta Blair parce qu'il l'avait mouillé.  
Le jeune Black sembla s'amuser du mécontentement apparu sur le visage de la brune.  
- Eh Patmol, vas te secouer ailleurs ! plaisanta James.  
Le seul son de sa voix fit frissonner Lily.  
- Ça va Lily ? Tu as froid ?  
- Non, euh… Je suis bien là.  
Sa phrase fut accompagnée d'un maigre sourire qui cachait mal son débat intérieur. Il fallait bien dire ce qui était, se faire une raison, appeler un chat un chat… ou quelque soit l'expression adéquate : elle craquait pour James Potter ! Merlin, qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire ?

o

Lily s'extirpa de son lit avec difficulté, encore hantée par son rêve. Avec horreur et presque culpabilité, la jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle avait rêvé de James ! La sensation de bien-être qu'elle avait ressenti mais surtout la déception suite à son réveil l'énervèrent alors qu'elle n'était même pas encore levée. Il était encore tôt, elle prit donc le temps de boire un café et de s'éterniser sous la douche. Ce ne fut qu'une fois totalement débarrassée de ces étranges sentiments qu'elle se rendit chez les Potter.

La jeune fille arriva dans la cuisine et y trouva Charles Potter lisant la Gazette du Sorcier ainsi que Mady aux prises avec son petit-déjeuner. Quand elle entendit des pas provenant des escaliers, la jeune fille se retourna vivement, faisant virevolter ses cheveux roux autour de son visage. Mais il ne s'agissait que d'Eléonore Potter s'apprêtant à partir travailler.  
- Bonjour Lily, la salua-t-elle chaleureusement.  
La Gryffondor répondit par un sourire un peu forcé.

Toute la journée, elle guetta Potter, tout en étant pleinement consciente de l'étrangeté de la situation : elle le rembarrait depuis deux ans, et maintenant qu'il la laissait respirer il lui manquait ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre, vraiment ! En se promenant avec Madison dans l'immense jardin, Lily se demandait ce qu'il faisait à cet instant précis. Peut-être pensait-il aussi à elle ?  
- Ma fille, tu es ridicule… soupira-t-elle.


	5. Une soirée troublante

**Désolé pour ce retard, j'ai vraiment été prise par les cours, mais voilà le nouveau chapitre qui est d'ailleurs l'avant-dernier. **

**Mea95Gryffondor : Merci pour ton commentaire. Je sais que pour ce nouveau chapitre (et le dernier que je posterais bientôt) je suis très certainement allée trop vite, mais ça m'est venu sous cette forme, donc j'espère que ça te conviendra quand même :)**

**DameLicorne : merci pour ton commentaire qui est très instructif, comme toujours :) honte à moi, je me suis laissé avoir par le film sur ce coup là ("Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ton père avait été un attrapeur") je vais rectifier ça :)**

**Misslily29 : Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que cette suite te plaira.**

**CHAPITRE 5 : une soirée troublante **

- Lily, tu veux rester dîner avec nous ? proposa Mme Potter.  
- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger…  
- Mais non voyons ! Quand il y en a pour six, il y en a pour sept, lui dit Eléonore en désignant le reste de la maisonnée (Remus restait également).  
- Eh bien, d'accord, accepta la jeune Gryffondor, avec un peu trop d'entrain à son propre goût.  
Puis, essayant de se convaincre elle-même, elle ajouta :  
- Je ne serais surement pas rentrée tout de suite chez moi : ma sœur et son fiancé venaient diner ce soir alors…  
Sirius et James grimacèrent à leur évocation, puis ils passèrent à table. L'ambiance était décontractée, contrairement à ce à quoi on aurait pu s'attendre, et Lily appréciait de plus en plus passer du temps avec les Potter (plus particulièrement avec leur fils…) et même avec Sirius Black !

- C'est délicieux, dit Lily alors qu'on la resservait.  
- Pas comme la fois où y'avait du poisson, déclara Madison en grimaçant.  
- Mais voyons Mady, le poisson c'est très bon pour la mémoire, tu sais, assura Mr Potter.  
- N'empêche que j'aime pas. Et Lily non plus, pas vrai ?  
La jeune fille hocha la tête en souriant.  
- C'est vrai, je n'ai jamais aimé, même quand j'étais enfant.  
- Et le Calmar Géant alors ? Il va se vexer le pauvre, lança James sur le ton de la rigolade.  
Lily le regarda avec étonnement, surprise qu'il se souvienne encore de ce qu'elle lui avait dit sous le coup de la colère, en cinquième année. Elle avait de la répartie à l'époque, et trouvait toujours une réplique cinglante pour le rembarrer… Désormais la jeune Gryffondor s'était -comment dire ? - _ramolli_. Ces yeux noisette terriblement attirants la rendaient faible. Alors elle répliqua sans réfléchir, juste pour cacher l'effet désastreux qu'il avait sur elle :  
- Mais il me rendrait moins malade que toi !  
James blêmit. La jeune fille perdit également toutes couleurs en voyant la tristesse dans ces yeux qui la faisaient fondre. Le silence qui s'était installé autour de la table fut brisé par les couverts que James posa sans ménagement près de son assiette avant de se lever en disant :  
- Excusez-moi, j'ai plus faim.  
- Non, James, attends, tenta Lily en se levant aussi.  
Mais il monta les escaliers sans se retourner.  
- James !... Non mais quelle idiote ! cracha Lily à sa propre intention, ce qui fit sursauter Sirius.  
Les Potter ne disaient toujours rien, mais Lily sentait bien leurs regards posés sur elle. Remus, quant à lui, avait un petit sourire en coin, mais elle ne le remarqua pas.  
- Je… je vais rentrer, ça vaut mieux.  
La mère de James affichait un air désolé, ce qui la fit se sentir encore plus coupable. Puis Lily quitta la maison sans un mot. La jeune fille ne transplana pas, se mettant plutôt à marcher. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle l'avait blessé, elle l'avait bien vu. Foutu orgueil ! En une seule phrase, elle avait réduit à néant tous les progrès qu'ils avaient fait ces derniers jours. Et elle s'en voulait terriblement…

James regagna sa chambre à l'étage en courant presque, et donna un violent coup de pied dans son lit ce qui lui fit très mal mais pas plus que ce que venait de dire sa Lily. Ou plutôt _Evans_ comme il devait l'appeler désormais. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Merlin devait vraiment avoir une dent contre lui pour le faire tomber amoureux d'une fille qui le méprisait et le blessait sciemment. James s'assit sur le lit, le visage dans les mains, ne pouvant empêcher une larme de franchir la barrière de ses paupières closes. Il était réellement maudit et Lily le détestait… mais il ne pouvait pas l'oublier, elle était la seule dans ses pensées.

En bas, les Potter et les deux Maraudeurs restants étaient encore sous le choc.  
- Il est vraiment amoureux d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? demanda finalement Eléonore.  
Sirius hocha la tête d'un air fataliste.  
- Eh oui, notre pauvre Corny… Et ça empire avec les années, même si elle lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs.

Remus s'apprêtait à partir également et Sirius le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.  
- Pourquoi elle est comme ça avec lui ? demanda-t-il d'un air triste.  
Il ne supportait pas de voir son meilleur ami se morfondre pour une simple fille. Lupin lui sourit. En fait il commençait à voir clair dans le jeu de Lily, grâce à ses sens développés qui était le seul avantage à être un loup garou.  
- C'est parce qu'elle est amoureuse de lui, tout simplement.  
- Pardon ? s'exclama Patmol.  
- C'est évident, déclara-t-il en hochant la tête.  
- C'est quand même étrange, après toutes ces années à le repousser...

o

Pour son dernier soir de travail, les Potter lui demandèrent de rester plus tard, afin qu'ils puissent aller au restaurant. Et puisqu'il s'agissait de leur anniversaire de mariage, Lily ne se sentit le courage de refuser, même si elle était exténuée. Elle se prépara un café bien séré avant de rejoindre Mady qui jouait au salon et qui ne semblait pas près d'aller se coucher. La soirée allait être longue…

Alors que la boisson brulante la réchauffait agréablement, Lily entendit des pas qui se rapprochaient du salon et James fit son entrée dans la pièce. Dès qu'elle le vit, la jeune fille se leva et posa précipitamment la tasse sur la table basse (manquant la renverser), puis elle se dirigea vers le Gryffondor avec un air déterminé.

- Je voudrais m'excuser pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme ça…  
Son ton était doux, ce qui surprit James. Et ses yeux verts ne semblaient plus prêts à le fusiller. Le jeune homme hocha la tête avec un sourire sincère, qu'il espérait dénué de toute cette arrogance qu'elle détestait tant, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il acceptait ses excuses.  
- Les vieilles habitudes tu comprends… ajouta-t-elle.  
- Pas faciles à laisser tomber…  
Et il en savait quelque chose ! Le Gryffondor eut l'impression que les yeux de Lily le transperçaient et qu'elle aurait facilement pu deviner ses pensées. Aussi détourna-t-il la tête.

Lily, surtout consciente de sa propre gêne, se racla la gorge.  
- Alors, où est passé Sirius ?  
- Il est au cinéma avec Blair et apparemment ils ont jugé bon de m'évincer.  
Lily essaya de ne pas sourire, il aurait cru qu'elle se moquait de lui. James, quant à lui, ne voulait pas tellement s'étendre sur le sujet des frasques amoureuses de peur que ça ne se retourne contre lui d'une façon ou d'une autre.  
La jeune Gryffondor jeta un cou d'œil à Madison, avant de reporter son attention sur le cousin de celle-ci.  
- Tu restes avec nous ? dit-elle avec un sourire engageant.  
- Volontiers.  
James était agréablement surpris par cette proposition inattendue et essaya de ne pas sourire comme un idiot.

o

Lily ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux. Heureusement, le Gryffondor était trop occupé avec Madison pour remarquer son manège. La jeune fille se laissa même aller à la rêverie quelques instants, s'imaginant avec James et une petite rousse aux yeux marrons, ou alors un petit garçon brun aux cheveux en bataille mais qui aurait ses yeux verts…

Mady la sortit de ses pensées douteuses en lui posant un livre sur les genoux.  
- Lily, tu me lis une histoire ?  
- _S'il te plaît_, la corrigea James tout en revenant s'assoir sur le canapé.  
- S'il te plaît… répéta la petite fille.  
Lily accepta avec joie, et Madison prit place sur les genoux de son cousin, se blottissant dans ses bras. La jeune fille, attendrie par cette scène, s'éclaircit la voix et commença à lire :  
- « Haut sur une colline, dans un jardin enchanté entouré de grands murs et protégé par de puissants sortilèges, jaillissait la fontaine de la Bonne Fortune. » (1)

Quelques minutes et de nombreuses pages plus tard, Sirius et Blair passèrent la porte d'entrée et s'approchèrent du salon où une scène des plus étranges les attendait : Mady était assise entre James et Lily, tandis que cette dernière finissait de lire un conte. Blair sourit, et chuchota :  
- Je veux être la marraine.  
- Et moi le parrain, ajouta Sirius.  
Puis il entra dans le salon en disant :  
- Et bien, moi qui m'attendais à devoir appeler les secours et crier au meurtre !  
Madison les dévisagea, l'air légèrement perdu et dit de sa petite voix :  
- Je comprends pas, ils s'aiment alors pourq…  
Les Potter qui arrivèrent à cet instant, retrouvèrent leur fils dont le visage était rouge écarlate, Sirius qui tentait de ne pas exploser de rire, et Blair qui essayait de reprendre son souffle entre deux gloussements hystériques. Lily se leva rapidement du canapé.  
- Je vais y aller, bonsoir.  
Toutes les personnes présentes lui souhaitèrent une bonne fin de soirée, et James la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Patmol se posta dans le couloir pour assouvir sa curiosité, mais il finit par les perdre de vue.

- Et bien… commença le Gryffondor en ouvrant la porte.  
- Bonne nuit James.  
La jeune fille s'approcha de lui avec l'idée de lui faire une bise sur la joue mais se ravisa au dernier moment, et embrassa ses lèvres à la place. Puis elle disparut dans l'obscurité de la nuit, laissant derrière elle un James chancelant. Il regagna sa chambre comme un automate, se demandant s'il n'avait pas tout simplement rêvé. Parce que_ jamais_, au grand jamais, Lily Evans ne l'aurait embrassé. Elle préférait encore le Calmar Géant, c'est bien ce qu'elle avait dit, non ? Alors pourquoi ?  
- Merlin, je n'arriverai jamais à m'endormir, marmonna-t-il.

Lily n'en menait pas plus large, d'autant qu'elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi elle avait fait ça.  
- _Qu'est ce qu'il m'a prit !... Qu'est ce que je suis idiote !... Qu'est ce que c'était bon !_  
Elle s'assit sans douceur sur son lit.  
- _Il faut absolument que je lui parle demain… Mais il faut surtout que je dorme. De quoi j'aurai l'air si je me pointe chez lui demain pour lui avouer mes sentiments avec des cernes bleus sous les yeux et un air agar ? A coup sûr il me croira folle et appellera le service psychiatrique de Sainte Mangouste ! C'est ça, je dois être folle…_

_(1) Extrait des Contes de Beedle le Barde,_ _La fontaine de la bonne fortune__._


	6. Une journée riche en émotion

**Et voilà c'est déjà la fin. Merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires vraiment sympas, et j'espère vous retrouver bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire. **

**CHAPITRE 6: une journée riche en émotion**

Lily se réveilla très tôt le lendemain matin mais prit tout son temps pour manger et s'habiller. Elle n'allait pas arriver chez les Potter à sept heures du matin alors qu'elle ne travaillait même plus pour eux ! Mais les aiguilles ne semblaient pas vouloir avancer et la jeune fille finit par tourner dans la cuisine comme un lion en cage, tendue au possible.

Sur les coups de huit heures trente, Lily transplana devant le manoir des Potter. Elle frappa à la porte, et attendit quelques minutes qui lui parurent extrêmement longues… Enfin, Mme Potter apparut dans l'encadrement.  
-Lily ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
Soudain, la jeune fille se sentit vraiment ridicule. Que venait-elle faire chez lui ? Mais elle n'était pas à Gryffondor pour rien, alors elle rassembla tout son courage et dit :  
- Bonjour, euh… James est là ?  
- Oui, dans la cuisine.  
La femme lui sourit et s'effaça pour la laisser entrer. Puis elle retourna à l'étage, préférant certainement les laisser en tête-à-tête. Lily prit une grande inspiration et entra dans la pièce où elle trouva James assis à table. Vêtu d'un simple bas de pyjama, il fixait sans le voir le bol de céréales posé devant lui. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, un air surpris s'afficha sur son visage et il resta comme figé. Evidement, il ne devait pas s'attendre à la voir ici.  
- Salut, dit-elle d'un ton un peu hésitant.  
- S…Salut.  
Lily n'avait pas réellement réfléchi à ce qu'elle allait lui dire, et le silence devenait de plus en plus gênant à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. James finit par se lever et s'approcha lentement d'elle.  
- Je sais que tu n'es pas du genre à jouer avec les sentiments des autres, alors expliques-moi. S'il te plaît…  
Son ton était presque suppliant, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais durant ces deux semaines, Lily avait dû accepter l'idée que la vision qu'elle avait de lui était erronée.  
- J'ai enfin ouvert les yeux… commença-t-elle sans savoir comment elle finirait sa tirade. Je me suis complètement trompée sur toi, depuis le début… je sais que je t'ai blessé et je le regrette sincèrement. En fait, je… je ne pensais pas que j'allais tomber amoureuse de toi.  
Voilà, elle l'avait dit. Elle ne put empêcher un sourire légèrement moqueur d'étirer ses lèvres au vu de l'air de James, d'abord déboussolé, puis abasourdi et enfin heureux. Il se pencha vers elle, tout près de son cou où elle pouvait sentir son souffle, et lui glissa à l'oreille :  
- Moi j'ai toujours su qu'on était fait l'un pour l'autre.  
Lily se sentit fondre. Enfin, il lui paraissait réellement sincère. Et, pour cette raison, ce fût elle qui combla la distance entre eux en l'embrassant de nouveau. James passa la main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille comme il en avait tant rêvé, tandis qu'elle se pressait un peu plus contre lui. Le baiser n'était pas comme elle aurait pu l'imaginer; il était empli de douceur et lui faisait percevoir tout l'amour que James lui portait et qu'elle avait tant de fois refusé.

Un raclement de gorge prononcé mit fin à ce moment magique. Ils se tournèrent et aperçurent Sirius qui les observait, mi-surpris, mi-amusé.  
- Eh bien, eh bien, lança-t-il d'un ton digne de Rusard.  
Potter jeta un regard courroucé à son meilleur ami, ce qui le fit éclater de rire.  
- On va sur le Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui, rappela Patmol. Avec Blair, Remus, Franck et Alice. D'ailleurs, elle avait prévue tout un plan pour te forcer à venir avec nous, ajouta-t-il d'un ton moqueur à l'intension de Lily. Mais apparemment ce ne sera pas la peine.

o

Les adolescents passèrent la journée tous ensembles à déambuler sur le Chemin de Traverse, à la recherche des fournitures scolaires pour leur dernière année à Poudlard. Quand les deux Potter et Sirius entrèrent dans la boutique de Quidditch, Alice entraîna Lily par le bras jusqu'au vendeur de glaces. La jeune fille avait littéralement sauté de joie en apprenant que James et sa meilleure amie étaient enfin ensembles, et elle voulait connaître les moindres détails de ce qu'il s'était passé. Lily lui raconta donc leur entrevue du matin même, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire en y repensant.  
Lorsqu'elles rejoignirent le reste du groupe, James l'embrassa tendrement, et Lily lui prit la main, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Avec un sourire, elle se dit que cette dernière année à Poudlard s'annonçait captivante à tous points de vue.

**FIN**


End file.
